


For Good Luck

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: “Dean.”“Don’t try to stop me, Cas.” Dean already has his jacket on. The car keys are a familiar weight in his pocket.“I won’t,” Cas says, but he still follows Dean into the entryway. When Dean’s about to take the first stair, Cas catches his wrist, stopping him. “I have to do something.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was, "You’re leaving for something dangerous and I can’t help but kiss you ([from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

“Dean.”

“Don’t try to stop me, Cas.” Dean already has his jacket on. The car keys are a familiar weight in his pocket.

“I won’t,” Cas says, but he still follows Dean into the entryway. When Dean’s about to take the first stair, Cas catches his wrist, stopping him. “I have to do something.”

Dean sighs, exhausted and irritated. This hunt he’s going on is more dangerous than usual. He’s not exactly looking forward to it, but he’d like to get it over with sometime this century. These delays only make him more agitated.

“What, Cas?” Dean swivels away from the stair, toward Cas. Cas is close, but Dean’s so used to it by now, he doesn’t even blink. “Well?”

“Be careful,” Cas says, and he moves closer. Impossibly close. So close, he could easily - oh. He is. He’s leaning in. Then his lips are on Dean’s and Dean’s brain short-circuits for a hot minute.

It’s too chaste and too brief. When Cas pulls away, Dean chases his mouth a full inch before he realizes what he’s doing - what they’ve _done_ \- and stops.

“Uh,” Dean manages.

“For good luck,” Cas says, smiling a little.

“That’s, uh… not how we usually say good luck.”

Cas smiles wider, like he’s proud. “I saw it on television. The one who stays behind kisses their beloved before they go off to fight.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean says. Cas releases his wrist, so Dean starts for the stairs again. He makes it up three, before the words sink in through the fog clouding his brain. He turns and comes back down those three stairs. “’Beloved?’”

Cas holds his gaze, all bright-eyed innocence. So earnest.

Dean clears his throat. Surely Cas misunderstood. That was all this was. Dean would explain and Cas would be embarrassed and everything would go back to normal.

“That kind of kiss is more… romantic love, Cas.”

Cas nods. “Yes.”

“No, uh…” Dean mustn’t be explaining this right. “You should only kiss the person you love romantically.”

Cas narrows his eyes. He tilts his head. Then he leans in and kisses Dean again, square on the mouth.

Dean closes his eyes. Cas’s lips are soft, and if he could let himself have this, if only for a moment, maybe he could survive a while longer, when Cas inevitably catches wise and realizes he doesn’t actually want Dean, that this is all a mistake.

“Cas.”

Cas pulls back, only a breath away. He presses his forehead to Dean’s. “Do you not also feel romantic love, Dean?”

“What?” Dean’s in a fog again.

“You aren’t returning the kiss,” Cas says. “If I have misunderstood, I–”

“No.” Worried Cas might step away again, Dean grabs at the lapels of his coat in tight fists, keeping him just where he is, pulling him closer. “Cas.”

Then they’re kissing again. Dean makes sure to return the kiss this time, and Cas matches his enthusiasm. It’s sloppy and desperate, and Dean feels like a teenager again, fumbling. But everything’s different with Cas, it’s amplified. Maybe it’s the angel mojo. Maybe it’s just _Cas_. Too long have they danced around each other, when they should have been doing this.

When they break so Dean can breathe, he’s gasping.

“My beloved.” Cas peppers smaller kisses over Dean’s face.

“For luck?” Dean asks, feeling lighter than he ever has.

“For that and more.”

“When I come back…” Dean tries to catch his breath. “Cas…”

“When you come back,” Cas says, “We will talk.”

Dean nods. “And… more of what we just did, too. Hopefully.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas’s smile softens, fond, and Dean has to kiss him again.

It takes him ten more minutes to leave. 

When he gets back, the world shines in Cas’s eyes, and Dean, laughing, tells him, “Those good luck kisses worked like a charm. I think we’ll have to make that a regular thing.”

“Okay, Dean.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
